when_world_turtles_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
Althares (Deity)
When the Ceoriyani god of knowledge, Althares, became flesh he founded a new nation on a volcanic island for his followers to study and terraform in their pursuit of knowledge. During his time walking the lands His Divine Republic, he fathered aasimar and founded the Val’Abebi family in the same way that his cousins and nephlings did. Althares would call all of the people of His Divine Republic His children, because the gods made mankind and all mankind have the potential of divinity, as proven by Sarish. When Althares once again manifested during the Madness, he was struck down as the opening gambit of the Dawn Sedition by his divine cousin, Illir. As Althares lay dying amongst the chaos that followed, his Val gathered to him to tend his wounds and ease his suffering. He then spoke his first words of cynicism in his divine lifetime, warning all his children against trusting the Gods above each other, because even the Gods are capable of such treachery. In the months and years following the God of Knowledge’s death, his Vals were hunted down by those loyal to the Mad God and Illir and so fearful were they of their extinction, the aasimar children of Althares hurriedly compiled the lessons of their progenitor into a formal text called “The Azure Way.” The book espouses the collected knowledge of the Val’Abebi family but tarnished by their own paranoia and the cynicism of Althares’ last words; the Followers of the Azure Way now espouse teachings of personal apotheosis and abstention of exterior divine influence, with an emphasis on invention and scientific pursuits raising mankind above the Gods. Althares is said to be the most enlightened and intellectual of all the gods of the Pantheon of Man. Patron of sages, wisemen, and those who seek lost secrets and knowledge, Althares favors those using their intellect rather than just their brawn. This is not to say that warriors do not pray to Him for wisdom or guidance. Generals and other tacticians regularly sacrifice to Althares for insight and clarity of mind before launching critical military campaigns or battles. Holy Symbol: A small book with the Holiest of Althares’ words is worn on a thin chain around the neck of the priest of the Mother Church, among the Altherian's the book is often a literal book filled with the most unique knowledge known to the cleric. This holy book is added to Althares' library upon the death of the priest. Appearance: Althares usually appears as a wizened old Altherian with a shock of wild, tangled white hair. Source: Original Creation, inspired by Arcanis Pantheon: Carceri Position within the Pantheon: Artificer of the Gods (formerly). Uncle to Sarish and Larissa, brother to Neroth and Illir. Alignment: Lawful Good Favored Weapon: Warhammer, “Forge-shaper” and the Altherian Flintlock, “Althares’ Word.” Symbol: A field with two hills at dawn with a deep blue sky, the image looks like a head being seen over the top of a book. Sacred Animals: Desert octopus Sacred Colors: Azure and dark blue Domains: Aeon, Alchemy, Arcane, Artifice, Badlands, Construct, Competition, Cooperation, Destruction, Education, Exploration, Hubris, Imagination, Industry, Isolation, Knowledge, Law, Legend, Martyr, Metal, Memory, Resolve, Restoration, Revelation, Rites, Rune, Self-Realization, Thirst, Thought, Truth (Madness), Whimsy Inquisitions: Black Powder, Conversion, Excommunication, Execution, Heresy, Illumination, Imprisonment, Order, Recovery, Redemption, Revelation Mysteries: Ascetic, Lore, Metal, Whimsy Blessings: Artifice, Community, Destruction, Good, Knowledge, Law, Travel Sphere of Influence Althares is regarded highly throughout the civilized regions of the Known Lands and His temples can be found in almost every town and city. Having a temple to Althares is considered a status symbol, boasting of the populace’s enlightenment and education. Althares’ clerisy promote this attitude and assists in funding the building of new temples or the refurbishing of older ones. Regardless of Althares’ widespread devotion, the Republic of Althares remains the center of this deity’s worship. Temple Temples of Althares are grand and stately edifices, veritable monuments to the God of Knowledge, built using the most advanced engineering techniques to erect wonders of architecture. The largest and most grandiose of Althares’ holy places is in the city of Althré, where the temple floats upon a gigantic shallow bowl above the streets. Staircases are replaced by metal plates that defy gravity, spaced at a comfortable distance, that lead up to its massive gilded doors. Worshippers thus get the feeling of walking up to the heavens to commune with their deity rather than rooting about the earth like savages. Temples throughout the continent sometimes double as libraries and schools. Nobles and rich merchant princes vie for every precious seat in one of these temples, as some of the greatest philosophers and intellects known have been instructed by the Altherian priesthood. The priests smile, enjoying their prestige and steady stream of wealth by saying that tending to the health of the mind is as important as that of the soul. Not all temples are devoted to Althares’ aspect of the Keeper of Knowledge. Other temples exist that are devoted to his aspect as the Artificer of the Gods. Here blacksmiths, inventors and engineers pray for inspiration and assistance in their works. Role of the Priest Priests of Althares prize their ability to analyze matters clearly, objectively, and without emotion. Due to this, as well as their introspective natures, the general populace views them as cold and uncaring, with only their lovers, ancient tomes and musty scrolls able to elicit passion and excitement. In truth, the priests of Althares can be very compassionate and charitable. With the exception of the priesthood of Anshar, none are more benevolent and interested in the welfare of humanity as they are. The priesthood is concerned, some say obsessed, with self-enlightenment as well as the uncovering of lost secrets and the pursuit of the sciences. Where some governments and nobles try to keep the masses enshrouded in ignorance, the Altherian priests wish to spread knowledge and encourage the education of all. They feel that it is when the least among them has attained their highest potential, that humanity can take that next step in their evolution as dictated by the Gods. The priesthood believes that Althares once codified all the information and wisdom that ever existed in the Book of Knowledge and kept its many volumes in the Celestial Library of Lazur. This book, along with the library itself was lost during the opening days of the God War with the Other. The priesthood feels it is their sacred duty to piece the Book of Knowledge back together by learning all that there is to learn. When completed, all the secrets of the multiverse will be laid open and the Paradise of the Gods and the realm of Man will become one. The temple of Althares works closely with the Illiirite priesthood to ensure the stability and expansion of civilization into the benighted regions of the world. Living as savages in the wilderness, striving to find sustenance while eluding predators is anathema to their philosophy. The blessings of civilization are the birthright of all humanity as well as all sentient beings. When the dark curtain of barbarism falls there can be no enlightenment, no furtherance of science, and no chance for the ascension of man.